Hilarious Romance
by RobertElizabethPamClaire
Summary: A twisted romantic tale
1. Chapter 1

**My family and I aren't wasting our time with that pathetic Rio 2 movie, because apparently it's sin for kids to love their father which is why we're not seeing it since there's no evidence that anything good is going to happen. Which is why we prefer to be on fanfiction and write these stories together where we actually get what we expected from that sorry excuse for a family. It's not just us, my friends and they're relatives think the same way about it, and they're not seeing that garbage either. **

Another day shone brightly in the country of Brazil. Where wildlife and culture of many different kinds danced and weaved through all aspects of the rich land. One particular site that stood out among many others was the Christ the Redeemer statue that stood before the whole country itself.

But another particular site that was overlooked by the human eye could only be seen by the exotic feathery creatures of Rio. A swanky little drink and eatery hut owned by a family of rare blue spix's macaws right below the statue itself.

The owner of the hut was a proud old father named Eduardo. Who embraced his macaw heritage with a love that is only surpassed by his love for his only daughter, who even though now a grown woman, was inseparable with her father that she loved and cherished all his values.

The two also shared ownership with her father's older sister Mimi, occasionally obnoxious but yet kind spirited and generous, and his daughter's childhood friend Roberto, who wore a very suave almost feminine aspect but still a good friend to the family.

"And here's your drinks," Roberto presented to the table shared by two female toucans "Shaken," he showed off "and stirred,"

The females were quickly taken aback with flirtatious reactions towards his spicy disposition.

"Don't forget to tip your waiters," he winked at them.

The two females giggled at him as they sipped from their drinks. Jewel shook her head at her best friends typical character that he shared with everyone. She returned to setting the plates for the family that was getting a tad impatient. Once she set the plate down she met up with her father's questionable look.

"What?" she wondered.

"I look at you and I wonder," he began "Why?"

"Dad?" Jewel huffed "how many times do we have to go over this?"

"I am not the one with the problem here," he explained "I would like to know what is that's keeping you from accepting Roberto as a possible partner in life,"

Jewel only took this with an amusingly irritated attitude while taking the plates to the reserved table. Her father kept questioning her as he followed.

"Dad, sure Roberto's all looks…" Jewel admitted.

"…and strength, and dancing, and-," he interrupted.

"-and he's a good friend too. Look, Dad, I love Roberto,"

"Then it's settled," Eduardo looked excited "It'll be a spring courtship, I'll finally have grandchildren and the son I've never had-"

"But I don't love him that way," Jewel explained "look dad, I tried with Roberto, but I'm just not looking forward to a whole commitment and all that,"

"I guess it's my fault," he smiled "I taught my little princess to be strong and independent like her old man, but I guess I taught her too well,"

Jewel squeezed next to him lovingly.

"If you'll excuse me I've got others waiting for me,"

She happened to run into Roberto.

"Hey babe," he greeted her "Listen, I was wondering if you could fill in for me,"

"Why?" she asked.

"Well my left nail's getting a bit bland and I've got a rep to keep up with our satisfied customers and It's bad for business, so do you mind?"

"Sure," she rolled her eyes but still kept a smile.

"Thanks," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek "Also it looks like we have a new customer,"

As much as his love for himself was a bit too cliché for Jewel, she knew she had to accept him for who he was as her best friend. Jewel walked up to the seemingly lone table where a blue macaw sat, immediately when she saw him she could see that there was something definitely austentacious about him. He seemed pretty lonely and all he had was a little black camera.

"How many?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry?" he stopped adjusting the lens.

"Is there anyone else with you?"

"Huh, oh-uh no it's just me,"

"Really?" Jewel looked confused "This is just you, all by yourself?"

"I don't mean to sound rash in any way, but how's that your concern?"

"Sorry, it's just that the customers we usually get around here are either families or couples,"

"Well I'm sorry I don't fit that category?"

"So you're all alone?"

"I guess,"

"Family?"

"None at all,"

"Oh I'm sorry," she pitied him.

"Hey, don't be," he smiled "I'm not,"

"Really?"

"Sure," he explained "It gives me the freedom to do whatever I want, go wherever I want. I mean, I'm not one to brag but since I can remember as a chick I've traveled the world,"

"You're kidding," Jewel sat down.

"No lie," he pulled out a series of little photos "See," he pointed with his wingtip "Here I am at New Delhi, from there I went to Paris, and uh oh, that one" a picture of English pigeons stealing his camera "…that one I'm not too proud of,"

"Wow," Jewel was impressed "And you've been to all these places,"

"Yeah, seeing the sites, trying new foods to keep my strength, speaking of which…"

"Oh sorry," Jewel suddenly realized his order and gave him his leaf menu.

"Thanks,"

"So?" she asked as he read his choices "Judging by how many places you've been in the world I'd think you'd've found someone special along the way,"

"Huh," he looked up "Oh, uh n-no not really,"

"That's too bad. So what brings you to Rio…?" she asked for his name.

"Blu," he answered.

**I know it's not the same as Rio but don't be afraid to tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and my sisters wouldn't love our mom just because we think that our dad is a loser like those three dumbasses(our parents let us use that just this once) in Rio 2, because my dad's not a loser and we love him and would never think of him as pathetic. To the people at Blue Sky, we loved Rio especially the ending, but ever since the beginning of Rio 2 we've been hoping Blu's kids would have a beautiful relationship with him like Gru from Despicable Me, but no, we've searched through wiki to see if it says anything good between them but it doesn't, not even Jewel. It doesn't matter how many times they hug and stay with their mom or anyone else because nobody cares if it's not Blu and it just makes Rio 2 more and more worthless, which is why we're not going to see it or Rio 3 if you ever make one because they suck. My friends at school think the same way too about all this.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. **

"Dad you see that bird over there?" Jewel pointed over to his table.

Eduardo quickly observed.

"I've never seen him around before, no macaw I've ever known," he said.

"He's also pretty lonely," she admitted "Can't we let him stay with us for a bit?"

"We're not running an Inn," he explained to his daughter "This is an eatery, what's his concern to us anyhow?"

"C'mon daddy," Jewel pleaded "He doesn't have a home or anyone,"

"That poor boy," Mimi pitied him "So young yet so lost,"

"Exactly my point," said Jewel "So can we let him stay?"

"I mean he is one of us," Roberto added.

"Fine," he gave in.

Everyone flew over to his table just at the minute he was going to dig in to his sundae.

"Hi there,"

Blu startled himself and dropped his spoon.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We were just wondering if you're not nesting any place particular for the night if you'd prefer to stay by our place until you leave," said Mimi.

"Really?" Blu wondered "W-well as much as I appreciate the offer… I really wouldn't want to be a burden on you and your family,"

"Hey it's no problem," Roberto wrapped his wing around him "Be honest, when's the last time you rested anywhere decent?"

Blu thought long about his retort.

"Well, you do have a point there I guess," Blu admitted "But, uh, where would I sleep,"

Roberto explained as he eased him out of his seat, away from his sundae, and walked him over to their home.

"You can have my digs for…how long will you be staying in Rio anyway?"

"Just maybe a day if not sooner, there's not really much to see around here,"

Everyone immediately gasped at his statement.

"Not much to see?" Mimi wondered.

"In Rio?" Eduardo wondered.

"You're really a tourist," Jewel teased.

"What does that mean?" asked Blu.

"Look," she explained "If you'd like I could show you around Rio before your beak starts judging what it can't handle,"

"Umm…sure," Blu agreed.

That night Eduardo showed Blu where he would be sleeping. He showed him inside his spacious living quarters.

"Neat huh?" he flaunted "I bet Paris was never this generous,"

"Well it sure beats sleeping in a crate of baguettes," said Blu.

"Well I hope you sleep well,"

Once he was out Blu retreated to Roberto's pillow. Testing out its comfort level by bouncing up and down on it.

"Hey," Roberto called "That's my favorite bed,"

"Sorry," Blu apologized.

…

Blu slept comfortably in what felt like forever in that room. The sun was up and he responded with a yawn, he was startled when someone tossed his camera by his side.

"Wake up sleepy head," said Jewel, who stood before him "And fire up that camera,"

Jewel was true to her word, she was apt to showing the ignorant tourist about the exotic beauty of Brazil. Sure enough Blu was taken aback by all its beauty, they ventured together in the Amazon, Blu took pictures of all the exotic wildlife that surrounded them.

Later on they flew to a riverboat and perched themselves on the roof to gaze at the mighty river. On the roof there were many birds dancing to the lively samba music playing below. Jewel was insistent that Blu dance with her, there was something about samba that seemed to catch on to him to make him dance the way he did. Both enjoyed a good time together and perched themselves on the boat's rail to gaze at the river while the sun set.

"You do much dancing?" Blu took a picture of the passing trees.

"Sure, most of the time with Roberto, he's an expert," Jewel explained.

"Is that how you two met?"

"I'm sorry," she was confused.

"How you met your mate, Roberto,"

"Oh, Roberto's not my…" Jewel explained.

"Oh I'm sorry I jumped to that assumption," Blu apologized.

"Well you're not the first," Jewel chuckled "Of course my dad would love to believe the idea of me and Roberto, well you know,"

"No, I don't,"

"Oh that's right," Jewel remembered.

"He seems like a nice guy," said Blu "Good looks, charisma, strength…but then again what do I know. I mean it's not really my business to pry into another birds' affairs when I'm still premature on the whole aspect of emotional chemistry,"

"Well," Jewel suggested "let's just say, for the sake of killing time, that you did. What do you think my type is?"

"Well, I don't know," Blu shrugged "I think maybe you're not really looking for someone to take care of you. Maybe you don't need to be taken care of, but, maybe appreciated,"

The more he spoke the more Jewel grew interested into what he was saying with full attention.

"Not so much that you need someone but you want to be needed. Whoever he is, that he could use someone like you,"

"Such, as?" Jewel wondered.

"Well, and, don't take this the wrong way," Blu thought "Strong…uh, caring…pretty…generous. Well you get the idea,"

"Yeah," Jewel looked at the water with an insightful stare "yeah…I do,"

And just like that something drew to Jewel, a feeling like no other she ever felt before in her life. It was all too confusing to her, she couldn't think straight.

"I have to go," she said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I-I just have to go, see you when you get back," she flew back home.

"These birds are weird," Blu said to himself then went back to shooting pictures.

When Jewel arrived back home she alerted the good news to her family and Roberto.

"Say it again?" Mimi couldn't believe it.

"Mimi," Jewel smiled gleefully "I'm in love with Blu,"

Together they broke down in a generic feminine outburst.

"Come here chick," Roberto hugged them in congratulations.

All the while everyone was happy, Eduardo stood there being frustrated.

"I knew this would happen," he began "I knew once I saw his face there was trouble,"

"Dad," Jewel sighed "Why can't you just be happy for me like everyone else,"

"Because it's not love, it's ridiculous. What'll all the other birds say about something as…scandalous…as this?"

"Blu needs me," Jewel explained "and I love him,"

"Well I hope you haven't grown attached to him because he's leaving first thing tomorrow," he stated.

"You can't do that!"

"Eddie," Mimi complained.

"My mind is made up, that boy leaves first thing tomorrow, no exceptions," he stormed off.

"I'm sorry my little wildflower," Mimi put her wing around her.

"Well if Blu leaves…" Jewel stated "Then I leave,"


	3. Chapter 3

_**we never really understood what that writer meant by Rio and the Graduate but we remember it being one of our favorite films so we spliced a scene with a chapter. Enjoy**_

Aside from all the drama going on back home, Blu was enjoying his time in Brazil since never before had any other animals he knew were so hospitable to him. Rio was beginning to look like one of his most successful trips to date.

The young macaw flew around while heading back to the family's home, whistling a tune. When he got there he was still whistling joyfully without noticing the ominous silence in the home.

When he got to Roberto's room he shouted in fear when he was startled by Eduardo's sudden presence.

"Ah!" he shouted.

"Do you want to tell me why you did it?" Eduardo stared at him.

"Sir, you scared me," Blu was catching his breath.

"Do have some kind of special grudge against me?" he continued.

"I'm sorry?"

"Is it something I've said, or is it just things I stand for that's caused this contempt?"

"Huh, oh you mean me and your daughter; oh no she just wanted to show me around. It was nothing to do with you,"

"Well it was _quite_ a _bit_, to do with me,"

"Look sir-" Blu tried to explain.

"Son we're two civilized birds do you think it's necessary to make threats at each other?" he made him feel uneasy.

"I am not threatening you-"

"Do you want to unclench your wing at me please?"

"Sorry," Blu did just that.

"I can see in the dark you know, I've been in here quite a while,"

"I am not threatening you sir," Blu explained "I am trying to tell you I don't resent you,"

"You don't respect me terribly much do you?"

"I guess…" Blu hesitated since he knew that he was out with his daughter without his permission.

"What?"

"No sir-"

"Don't-shout at me-boy, I may not be as young as you are but I can still hear pretty well,"

"Sir. What happened, between Jewel and me, was nothing, it didn't mean anything. We may as well've been, shaking wings,"

"Shaking-wings, well that's not saying much for my daughter,"

"You're missing the point," Blu paced.

"I guess I do," Eduardo huffed.

"The point is sir I think you're daughter is a nice woman,"

That's when Eduardo got up and looked him square in the face.

"Now you listen up," he started slow then rambled quickly "I've never known to hate any bird of any type to prompt me to kill them, but I think I can. I think I can deal with you if you ever _look_ at my daughter again. Now I've seen Jewel, and I'll be damned sure you can't get to her,"

"B-"

"Stay away from me," Eduardo rushed out of there "I don't want to mix words with you, as far as I'm concerned you and Jewel are together out of your filthy mind right now, is that perfectly clear? Excuse me, you'll pardon me if _I _don't want to shake wings with you,"

Blu stood there silently while Eduardo exited.

"I think you are filth, I think you are scum," he was disappearing from view then turned back for a second "You are a degenerate,"

Blu retreated to his pillow with fear. Suddenly a successful day had to be automatically ruined within a few minutes.

…

He hardly slept at all that night after last night's drama. The minute the sun broke through and the birds made their morning sounds he woke up with a sudden flinch.

"What's happening?" he startled.

"Blu," a gentle voice spoke.

That was when Blu discovered Jewel in his room.

"Oh, it's you. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday,"

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you too," Jewel implied on her feelings for him.

"For what?"

"N-nothing," she averted her face to the ground out of nervous "I just wanted to apologize about my dad,"

"Oh, you heard that?"

"The whole country could hear that,"

"Well…I didn't mean to cause any trouble, believe me I didn't,"

"No, it's alright. I mean if it were up to me you could stay as long as you like, actually I'd kinda prefer it,"

"What?"

"Nothing," she reacted "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind eating here one last time before you go,"

"No, I don't mind. I could catch a bite,"

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

"For a lot of things," she kissed the side of his cheek sweetly.

That left him dumbfounded as she left. Blu planted his tired self back onto his pillow.

"Good, God," he stared blankly at the roof.

…

Sure enough Blu found himself in the same table he started out in, camera and all. After a good breakfast he would head off to see the world again. Jewel was preparing his menu, writing down something at the bottom.

"Jewel, " her aunt attempted to console her niece "I know you must be brooding right now about all this, but it's not the end of the world you know,"

"I'm not worried Mimi," Jewel finished "I'm not gonna let this get me down,"

Jewel flew over to Blu's table to take his order.

"We're gonna miss you around here you know," she told him.

"That's nice," Blu adjusted the film "Still, I'd like to thank you and your family for your hospitality,"

"Well don't thank me just yet," she implied "Oh and we're serving something new," she pointed to what she had written "I think you'll really enjoy it,"

"Well alright then," Blu smiled.

"So what'll it be?"

Blu read carefully, he didn't really know what kind of dish it was since unlike all the others, this one was written in Portuguese. Either way he felt it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Você vai se casar comigo,"

Suddenly there was a shift in tone around the whole place as everyone happened to look at Blu and Jewel.

"Yes, yes," Jewel said happily.

"What?" Blu was clueless.

"Did I just hear right?" Mimi appeared from behind the shack along with Roberto.

"It's actually happening!" said Roberto.

Every bird jumped up and cheered for whatever reason. Mimi went up to her niece with tears, Roberto put his wings around Blu.

"Now I'm actually jealous," said Roberto, next he kissed his cheek.

"What?"

Blu was still clueless as everyone else rejoiced.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a spring courtship the way Eduardo hoped for, though not the way he envisioned it. Instead of having Roberto with Jewel in the middle of the shrubby arch covered with lilies of the valley as a centerfold, he had an adolescent drifter for a son in-law.

Everyone threw flowers above the mated pair, Jewel was all smiles and joy, Blu was still trying to wrap his head around the events that just transpired. He spent only a day in Brazil, read a dinner menu, and now he was married.

Mimi wouldn't stop crying tears of joy and sorrow, the joy that her favorite niece had found herself someone to share her life with. The sorrow that she would be leaving soon with him.

"My precious little wildflower has been plucked," she cried "and now she's sailing with the wind,"

"Mimi," Jewel held her wings "Please…you're making a scene,"

"We're gonna miss you babe," Roberto put his wing around her "I'm gonna miss you,"

"Roberto," Jewel gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for being a good friend, I'll always remember you,"

They shared one last intimate hug together.

"We should quit while we're ahead before I get any tears," he pulled out of it "It's not good for my complexion,"

"Dad?" Jewel turned to her disappointed father.

As much as he was mad about all this, he knew he was letting go of his only daughter and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I can't believe I'm losing my only daughter," he sighed "To _that_,"

"I'll come back to visit, I promise," she guaranteed.

"If you're not busy," Blu interjected "I'd like to get going before the south winds pick up,"

"Now you listen here," Eduardo confronted him "I'm entrusting my only daughter with you, despite all your flaws I want to get one thing straight," he grabbed him by his camera's strap "If anything happens to her you're going to wish you were never born, is that perfectly clear?"

"Uh-huh," Blu smiled meagerly "You see I've never really had a travel buddy before, but uh we'll manage, I hope,"

Eduardo tossed him back and Blu was caught by Jewel. Jewel squeezed gently with him.

"You're my one and only, Blu," she said.

It was a pleasant feeling that Blu felt himself melt but picked himself up before he could get sidetracked.

"Well," he clapped his wings together "I guess we'd better be heading off then,"

Before they did that they all pulled in a large mirror where every relative and friend stood there with Blu and Jewel in the middle with the two of them wearing the camera's strap together. Blu snapped the picture then everyone came out looking fine except for an angry father and a nervous husband.

After that Blu and Jewel flew off into the sunset to wherever the wind would take them. This was the start of a new adventure for Blu, unlike any other.


	5. Chapter 5

Blu and Jewel's next stop was Lima, Peru. Until a strong hurricane wind shifted them in the wrong direction straight towards the ocean, flying aimlessly until they reached Nigeria.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Blu wringed out his feathers.

"Oh Blu, you're camera," Jewel shook it dry.

"Huh, oh no it's alright, it's waterproof,"

Once Blu was dry Jewel shook out the water from her feathers, which ended up on Blu.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"No it's fine," he wiped himself "Some honeymoon this turned out to be eh?"

"Hey," Jewel observed "Look over there,"

She pointed at a pack of elephants off in the distance.

"I'm going to see if I can get one up-close,"

"No wait Jewel don't!" Blu chased after her.

The commotion was enough to start a whole stampede, Jewel had fun riding on the male alpha of the group while Blu dangled on his tusk for dear life.

And it didn't stop there, the whole time Blu jotted things down on his travel journal while his wife took pictures of the wildlife. To Blu it felt rather nice having the security of a partner there with him, from Nigeria all the way to Egypt they would explore the world around them. Taking in account the many different fruits there were to eat in the jungles they flew through, Jewel was more particular about the ground critters that were far more satisfying to her. She offered her mate some to eat but Blu would only flinch away at the thought.

Every moment they spent together seemed to bring Blu closer to Jewel, afraid of what he was getting himself into it only flustered him to gaze at her beauty each time it shone in the sun or moon.

One sunset in Egypt the two were drifting down the Nile on a lily pad. It was getting late so Jewel laid herself comfortably beneath his wing, Blu took this action quite well and accepted it.

"What a beautiful sunset," she admired.

"Uh-huh," Blu was busy writing with his feet.

"What's that?" Jewel wondered.

"You mean this, oh it's just my travel journal," he explained.

"What's it for?"

"Well whenever I travel I always like to write down what I see, and sometimes I like to write some personal stuff just to keep my mind busy,"

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, stuff. I really don't want to get into it,"

"Blu, I'm your wife," Jewel explained "You can tell me anything,"

"Well, alright…I guess," he flipped through the pages "Ahem, _it's been a good few weeks here in Africa. Since my wife is perfecting her photography skills it gives me more time to work on my journalism. Every where we go there just happens to be something alive around every tree, through every bush, under each rock. Just yesterday we met up with an interesting species of fish _with their slender figure-"

"What?" Jewel raised her brow.

"Sorry," Blu's mind trailed off since he was secretly thinking of Jewel for some reason "Ahem, _flying through water_ with such a sleek almost sensual passio- uhb buh dah I mean," he flipped the pages "_yesterday I was fascinated by _the beautiful body of the beetle – I mean the nice legs of the giraffe – I mean the intoxicating tail of the zebra – no I mean the sensual beak of the – I have to go,"

Blu bolted out of there to relieve whatever tension that flustered him. Leaving Jewel there to remain confused about whatever it was that just happened.

Later on that night Jewel slept on one of the roofs of the Egyptian markets, miraculously Blu happened to appear.

"Hey," he managed to get out.

"Oh, hey," Jewel raised herself.

"Listen, I-about what happened," he tried to explain.

"Is something wrong?" she was concerned with her mate's well-being.

"I don't know," he sighed "I guess it's just that I've been practically alone my whole life I'm new to the whole sharing emotions or feelings of any kind and all that jazz. I mean I like you, I wouldn't keep traveling with you if I didn't like you,"

"You don't have to say that," Jewel smiled at him.

"Well I wouldn't," he sat himself down next to her "I wouldn't say it…if it wasn't true,"

"Can you stay then?"

"Yes please I want to," he muttered "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," she held his wing.

"Part of the whole reason…you know the whole traveling bit," Blu explained while fiddling with his camera "when I was just a chick a few years back I was pretty much all alone, being as innocent as I was I flew around for months looking for my parents or whatever family I had, if any,"

Jewel felt pity for her young mate, she gently stroked his wing with hers to hopefully ease any tense feelings inside him.

"Did you-"

"No," Blu admitted "By then I wandered too long, I didn't know where I was going and I ended up in a smuggler's cage,"

"That's terrible," Jewel gasped.

"I guess, I was really little so I didn't know how to cope with it. But luckily I was small enough to fit through the bars and I fell off the plane. Before it could take off one of the humans happened to drop one of their cameras. Naturally I was curious, it was so smooth and shiny. I just had to have it, when I figured out how to use it and what it could do I had so much fun that I completely forgot about what I was searching for, I wanted to take pictures of the whole world around me about anything that looked pretty or amazing to me. When I got to the city I happened to learn a few things for myself, get educated, things like that, then from there I've traveled ever since…"

"But?" Jewel looked at him.

Blu only looked back at her for only a second.

"I don't know," he turned back "I've seen so much in my childhood, but now…somehow, growing up I feel like maybe I'll never find whatever it is in life,"

Jewel averted her attention to the stars in the sky, it was too sad to look at Blu.

"But then I met you…and things have been, I don't know,"

"What?" Jewel wondered as she looked back at him.

"…different," said Blu "well I mean I love you and whatever goes on-"

"You love me?" Jewel cut him off.

"I'm sorry?"

"You just said you love me,"

"I did?" Blu thought back "Huh, I guess I did," he smiled a bit.

The second he faced Jewel she looked at him with the most beautiful loving eyes he'd ever seen, she held his wings with a soft tender disposition and gently removed his camera with her beak.

"What are you-"

Before Blu could finish Jewel gently planted her tender beak with his, the second he felt every single ounce of ecstasy welling up inside him Blu closed his eyes and returned the kiss and shared a beautiful romantic moment together.


	6. Chapter 6

_**My family and i heard about Rio 2 and asked a few people coming out of the theatres what they thought but no way did it make it. All because they don't know how to make a family movie.**_

_Ever since Egypt, Blu wove a basket for them and their brand new eggs. Blu would carry the basket whilst Jewel was in charge of journalism and photography, occasionally they would take turns. From Egypt they flew all the way to Asia to the tropical jungles of Vietnam. It was there that there three chicks were born into the world, two daughters named Bia and Carla, and a son named Tiago._

_Jewel held them lovingly in her feathers while they slept, the second they opened their eyes they saw their young father, and smiled an innocent smile._

_"Say hi to your daddy," Jewel whispered to them._

_She gently gave them in Blu's wings to prompt his fatherly instincts. Blu hesitated at first, they felt warm beneath their fathers' soft warm feathers, they couldn't help but to cuddle in his wings and feel his warmth._

_Blu had never known to feel this way about anything in his life, somehow at this very moment his whole life felt complete. He nuzzled his head with his children, he didn't know why, but nothing else mattered to him._

_"You don't have to search anymore, Blu," Jewel smiled at him._

_The two happy mates kissed each other dearly. Jewel was right from that point on; Blu had discovered that she and the kids were the whole world to him and that nothing could make him happier._

_From there they were a traveling family, flying together around the world, taking pictures of the kids growing up in places like Germany, Scottland, and Russia. All the time the kids would stick behind their father, virtually inseparable, it seemed no matter where they flew they would always be behind him like he was their mommy bird. Blu grew to have a very close bond with his son Tiago, together they would look for any excuse to have fun and annoy the girls of the family in any way, but all in good fun, he would hold him up high and Tiago would snap pictures for his father._

_"Why do you always carry that old thing around so much, dad?" asked Carla "Can't you get a new camera?"_

_"No, I couldn't bear to part with this Carla," Blu explained to his daughter "this old camera's been with me, well practically since I was born. In a way it's almost like family to me,"_

_"Well I'd rather have you than a crummy old camera any day dad," Bia admitted._

_Blu smiled at them, he cherished his family more than anything in the world._

_It was in England that Jewel and the kids decided to have fun trying out some new flying tricks around the Stonehenge; Blu enjoyed watching his family have fun while he had many new and exciting things to write down in his travel journal. Time went by so steadily that the cool London air caught up with Blu and put him to sleep, his family later on happened to take notice._

_They flew right beside him, taking a look at his journal Tiago decided to read it to themselves._

_"So much has happened in the past year," Tiago read "I am no longer flying solo now that I have a family to travel with me. My son and my best friend Tiago, can be a handful from time to time, but I don't mind since there's just more of him to love, each day he grows up to be more and more like his big buddy. I never really had a friend growing up, and I'll never find any other like him. In my mind I thank his mother every day for giving him to me. Someday you'll hear it Tiago, I just want to let you know one day, that I love you,"_

_Jewel lovingly wrapped her wing around her son who felt very happy at this moment, he gave the rest to read to his sister as he felt something of a tear subside in his eyes._

_"My second oldest child, Bia," Bia read "I think is as every bit as smart as her father, sometimes it makes me a little more jealous than proud, but all in good fun. Without her I think we wouldn't have been able to miss those monsoons back in India. Her beautiful honeysweet voice is just what it takes to make us all feel more at ease whenever things get rough, though she's not proud of her little wings because they make it hard for her to fly as much. But I don't want her to think any less of herself for it, I just want her to know that her daddy's here to take care of her and protect her no matter what,"_

_With a heartfelt smile Bia handed the rest to read to her sister._

_"And then there's my oldest child Carla," he read "so brave and independent, just like her mother, I'm sure she wants to grow up to be as strong and as beautiful as her, it just makes me love her even more. Though she won't admit it, she's actually pretty shy and nervous about going places, but she shouldn't, because I'd risk everything just to keep her safe. She has her mother's dazzling eyebrows and her beautiful smile, she tends to be a bit clumsy but that's what I like about her the most; since it means that I will always be there to pick her up and make her feel better. She's my precious little jewel, pun intended,"_

_"Awww," Carla reacted._

_She gave the rest to her mother to read. It was his last annotation._

_"But most of all there's my beautiful guardian angel, Jewel," Jewel read "for as long as I can remember I I have been alone, other birds had made fun of me for being such an outcast in most respects. But throughout my whole life, she was the only one who ever believed in me at all. I thank her every day for giving me a family who'll love me and never desert me, though I could never thank her enough. That I could wake up every morning to see her beautiful face sleeping next to me, to feel the gentle warmth of her intoxicating feathers next to mine. I never asked for her to love me, but maybe it's the fact that I didn't have to that makes it all the more special. I never really knew what love was as a kid, to be honest I thought I'd be alone the rest of my life ahead, but now I can see that I have a full and wonderful life ahead of me as long as I have her and the kids. I love Jewel, words could never be enough to describe just how much I love her…"_

_Jewel hesitated to read the rest since her eyes were welling up with tears. Once her attention was away from the journal she took notice of her children Bia, Carla, and Tiago who were now snuggled up in their best friend's warm wings like the little chicks they once were. They loved him to death, the way they loved him and his love and care for them was as if he were their own mother, nothing could compare to a father's love for his children. Jewel sat next to her family and draped her left wing over them as she cuddled next to them. Without fail Jewel finished the last few sentences of his final draft._

_"I'm still writing," she continued "I have an entire new draft ahead of me now that there's a brand new chapter in my life, that's where this first draft comes to an end. All I can say, is that even though I've been practically all around the Earth since I was little. But now in my youth I can truly admit…I never once saw the world…until I came to Rio,"_

_And that was the end of an entire draft, Jewel set his journal down. She smiled warmly at her young mate, she loved him dearly, and she gave him a soft gentle kiss beneath his cheek. She gave a long yawn, and she joined her family for a pleasant nap beneath the cool breeze. But before she did she wrote one last thing in his journal._

_I love you. She wrote. Then she sealed it with a kiss as her insignia._

_**If only Rio 2 could've been like this. How many of you agree?**_


End file.
